Forever and Ever, Amen
by Nikki Von Dratch
Summary: "She likes when Gwen gets this way—when her frustration gets the better of her and she just needs to take Morgana in order to regain some sort of control over things." Morgana/Gwen, Modern AU


Morgana groans, low and deep in her throat, as her back hits the wall. Before she even knows what's happening, Gwen's lips are covering her own again in a searing kiss that nearly makes Morgana forget her own name. Simultaneously, Gwen's hands are _everywhere_, touching and teasing, pulling Morgana's tank top up and over her head, tossing it aside carelessly. And when Gwen's hands are finally, _finally_ on her skin, it's all Morgana can do to keep her brain and body from completely shutting down at the sensation.

Morgana's own hands are useless. She does her best to move them, and they end up tangled in Gwen's hair, well-manicured nails scraping gently at Gwen's scalp. Morgana moans again, throws her head back a little, hisses when Gwen bites down on her lower lip and tugs a bit, just enough to let Morgana know that this is how it's going to be tonight. Not slow, not gentle, but fast and rough, and if Morgana's completely honest, that's how she likes it best. She likes when Gwen gets this way-when her frustration gets the better of her and she just needs to _take_ Morgana in order to regain some sort of control over things.

So, when Gwen's hand slips into Morgana's jeans, not even bothering with any sort of pretense, Morgana just lets it happen. She tosses her head back, moans as Gwen's lips kiss a hot, wet trail down her neck, and bucks her hips as Gwen thrusts two fingers deep into her. It doesn't take long for Morgana to come undone, not when Gwen's thumb is forming delicious circles over her clit and pressing into her just so. She comes with little more than a gasp and a shudder, fingers flexing in Gwen's hair. Gwen kisses her hard and fierce, swallows up Morgana's moans as her fingers continue to stroke wave after wave of pleasure from her lover.

Morgana collapses against Gwen, sweaty and sated. She smiles, all giddy and euphoric, against Gwen's skin, which is warm and a little sticky from exertion. Gwen lets out a sigh, gently removes her fingers from the warm wetness at the apex of Morgana's thighs, and looks up at Morgana with the sweetest smile, and Morgana feels her chest tighten at the sight.

"You are so beautiful," Gwen murmurs, nuzzling Morgana's cheek.

Morgana hums blissfully. "And you... you are amazing," she says.

They stay that way for a few moments, simply basking in the afterglow, until Gwen says, "Take me to bed."

Morgana smiles as she takes Gwen by the hand, slowly leading her from the living room to the bedroom. She lays Gwen gently down on the bed, removes Gwen's clothing painfully slow, makes Gwen wait and watch as she removes the rest of her own clothes. By the time Morgana finally lays down beside Gwen, the darker girl is trembling with anticipation. Morgana kisses her then, all passion and fire, and Gwen practically melts into her.

Morgana trails her hand up the inside of Gwen's thigh, teasingly. There's no need to rush now. Morgana can feel the change in Gwen's body, in the way she sighs gently now and slowly trails her fingers up Morgana's sides. She's calmed now, so Morgana can take her time, make her feel all the things she loves to make her feel.

Gwen closes her eyes and sighs heavily when Morgana's fingers brush against her sex. Her breath hitches in her chest as Morgana eases one finger into her, testing the waters. When Morgana slips another finger into her, Gwen clutches at her, fingernails digging into pale skin. And then Morgana's working up a delicious rhythm within her, not too fast and not too slow. Long, elegant fingers twisting inside her until all Gwen can do is throw her head back, gasp and moan and say Morgana's name over and over again.

"Gwen," Morgana says, nipping gently at the shell of Gwen's ear. "Guinevere. Look at me."

Gwen groans and her eyes flutter open. It takes her a moment to blink Morgana's face back into focus, but when she finally does, she smiles, and then oh. _Oh._ Morgana's twisting her fingers, making contact with Gwen's sweet spot, and just... oh.

"Gwen," Morgana says again, pausing only to press a kiss to her lover's heaving breast. "I want you to come for me."

"Oh, God," Gwen says, squeezing her eyes shut tight and bucking her hips wildly. With one last twist of Morgana's fingers, she comes, hard and with Morgana's name falling from her lips in harsh whispers.

Morgana strokes her down slowly, holding her close until Gwen's tremors finally subside. When Gwen finally opens her eyes again, she smiles up at Morgana, brings her hand up to stroke Morgana's cheek lovingly. Morgana wraps her fingers around Gwen's, pulls her hand to her lips and plants a little kiss to Gwen's palm.

"I love you," Morgana says, blue eyes burning bright with love and adoration.

"I love you, too, Morgana," says Gwen, before pulling Morgana down for a kiss. "I love you forever," she says, when they come part for air.

"And ever," Morgana finishes the sentiment and kisses Gwen again. And again and again and again...


End file.
